To Be Free Together
by ServerusDreamer22
Summary: On your 18th birthday you get a slave.Kagome just turned 18 and she hates the day she must choose one.How can a girl who hates slavery so much it causes her physical pain choose one? She wants to save a soul, protect it, care for it. the choices she makes can mean life and death. Who will she choose? How? What pain awaits her? Sorrow? Anger? Love?
1. Kagome Higurashi

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Feel free to send good and bad reviews. I apologize ahead of time for any grammar or spelling mistakes. English was never my strongest subject. I hope you enjoy my story!**

Demons; creatures that are used as slaves. They have no freedom. Used as toys for humans to play with, whether it's cooking, cleaning, sex, being a nanny for children. Anything you can possibly think of, that's why you have a slave.

They come in many shapes sizes colors and breeds. You have inu's, cats, wolfs, and pigs... whatever you can think of. There are even imps. But those are mostly used as punching and kicking bags due to their size. Not very useful.

Slaves are not allowed property. Having property gives them a sense of ownership over something. They are items to be bought and used. Slaves are not meant to have any type of ownership over anything. Not even the clothes on their back. Those belong to the masters, trainers and sellers alone.

Slaves must wear a control collar at all times. This collar gives the owner complete control of their slave. If the slave resists the owners command the slave will have an electrical shock sent through the collar. It's pretty much a shock collar. If they still refuse the command a control word is implemented at the day of purchase. When the control word is used the shock from the collar intensifies 10 fold. Along with the shock the collar will automatically tighten to the point of chocking the slave. It will continue to tighten and increase in shock strength until the slave kneels at its master's feet willingly.

Slaves are also not permitted to speak. Speaking gives them, a sense of self. And a sense of self for slaves is hope. They are not allowed that either.

Due to their long life spans they tend to outlive their owners. When an owner passes away the slave becomes property of either a relative or the state. If there is no relative to assume ownership the slave will be sent to a training camp where they are reconditioned back to "default settings" essentially they are beaten and retrained to a blank slate.

Normally at the age of 18 you are permitted to own your first slave. Before that age you are permitted to rent a slave for 1 hour once a day. That is due to the fact children are not responsible enough to keep the slave alive and in working condition.

The morning of your 18th birthday you are required to appear at the market to purchase your first slave. Or you can choose to opt out of any slave ownership. When that is done you are placed on a list where you can choose to apply for a slave once a year. If you are approved you may choose one. If you are denied you must wait one more year to reapply.

The qualifications to be approved is you must own your own residence, have a steady job and go through a personality assessment to see if you are of sound mind. Because in this society if you turn down the ownership of a slave on your birthday that means you must be mentally ill. A pariah. Needless to say it is unheard of to hear of anyone not wanting a slave.

This is where I come in. my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I do not want a slave. I must chose a slave or being a pariah. My family believes heavily in slave ownership. If I do not choose a slave I will be disowned. Everything that my mother and granddad have brought me my entire life will be removed from my ownership. I will be stricken from their historical records and kicked out of Tokyo.

How can I be kicked out of a huge complex city such as Tokyo? Well my family owns it. They control it. No pressure right?

Well, needless to say. I'm on my way to the slave market. To purchase my first slave. Oh, how those words leave a horrid taste in my mouth. I'm not happy about this. Slaves are living breathing beings. They deserve to be treated better then cattle.

I hate this. I feel so helpless right now. I'm afraid to be disowned. I have no family outside of Tokyo no friends. No body id be alone, homeless. I'd be dead within a week. The only way I can justify purchasing a slave is I won't be cruel. I will be kind and understanding. Project him or her from the world and my family. I will do everything in my power to save whatever soul needs my help the most.

I hate this.

The family limo came to a stop. I sat stone still staring straight ahead. I didn't want to look out my window I knew what I would see. A large grey building. And in the dull grey building was hundreds of souls forced to serve humans. I hated it.

"Kagome stop your fussing and get out of the car." My mother stated rather dully as if her bringing me hear was a waste of her precious time.

I looked over at her and her pristine white dress, black fur coat and hundred dollar pearls around her neck. The red lipstick she wore made her look even more stuck up, selfish, and cruel.

"Will you just get out and go in their already. I have a hair appointment at 1 this afternoon and I don't have time to wait all day for you." She snapped at me as she through the limo door open.

Bright light filtered in through the open door. I sighed a pathetic 'yes mother' and removed myself from the limo. I stood with my hands clasped in front of me wringing my black hoodie in my hands. I didn't take a step forward I just stood there staring at the cold hard snow covered concrete beneath my feet.

"Don't take all day damn it. Get moving!" my mother barked at me as she shoved me forward and slammed the limo door shut. The force of her push caused me to stumble forward and land on my knees. I hissed as I felt the jeans I wore rip and the snow leak through my thin pants. I could feel my knees bleed.

'Great. Just what I need today. Skinned knees, wet pants and a slave. Yippee.' I thought to myself as I sniffled and stood up. Might as well go in. she won't let me back in the car until I come out with a 'new pet' my nose crinkled at the use of my mother's name for slaves. I hate this.

I stood and walked to the door of the building and pulled the door open. Warm air assaulted my face the heat from the building was comforting compared to the cold chill of the winter air outside. It was a lie, nothing in this place was comforting. It was a cruel barbaric building holding beaten and used beings in it. It sickened me.

"Hello, dear! Are you hear to purchase or sell today?" I jumped as a very perky woman showed her face from behind a reception desk.

"I...I'm here to purchase today I just turned 18 ma'am." I stuttered out. 'I don't want to do this.' I blinked my eyes fast as I felt the tears begin to well in them.

The woman behind the desk look alarmed as she stood and rushed to me, "oh! There's no reason to be frightened sweetheart! The slaves can't reach you and can't harm you!" she tried to reassure me as she rubbed my shoulder.

The comfort she tried to give me just made the tears leak from my eyes. 'That's not why I crying!' I internally yelled' I hate this!' but I couldn't tell her that.

I wiped my eyes and smiled at her" thank you ma'am. I feel better now"

"Good! Good! It's ok to be scared. Owning your fist slave is a big step in adult hood!" she smiled as she became even more chipper. "Now all I need is your id and I can get you started. Do you know what kind of budget you have towards your purchase today?" she asked as she took my id from my outstretched hand and walked towards her desk.

'A budget! Seriously how can she be so happy?' "I don't have a budget ma'am, I can spend as much as I wish." I stated as I continued to smile a fake smile at the horrid woman.

She started laughing so hard she started crying," oh child! No budget! That's just silly! You have to have a budget we have slaves that cost more than the Higurashi household!" she laughed out as she gasped for breathe." Oh my, that was a good one sweetheart. But seriously what is your budget. I need to know so I can point you to the right floor. Silly gir…" her face paled as she read my id and her sentence came to an end.

'Ya. Im, a Higurashi lady. Now shut up.' Now I felt a little bit of happiness as the woman in front of me became a blithering idiot.

"I'm. I'm .I'm sorry ma'am! I didn't mean to be rude. Her...here's your id. I don't need it. …and sense you have no budget feel free to look at any and all floors!" she stumbled over herself quite good. I took my id from her and spoke in a calm tone.

"Could you please tell me how this all works in choose a…a slave" I stammered over that word. How I hate this.

"Of... of course!" she perked up as she began her explanation." So it's relatively easy, we have 7 floors. The first floor is for household slaves, they are useful for all household functions and for any lawn and households labor. The second floor is for our childcare slaves, they are mainly used as nannies, bathing, homework and just general child care. The third floor is for our working class slaves, so farming, construction and any sort of manual labor you can think of. The fourth floor is for our young slaves; the children. They are used for play things for our human children. The fifth floor is for our companions, meaning the animal type demons bot the humanoid type. And our sixth floor is out most popular. That is our pleasure floor. They are used for our more 'carnal' desires. On each door is a file as to the slaves past. On the right side of the door is a red button, press that when you have mad your choice and it will be packaged for you" She smiled during this whole explanation and seemed genuinely happy that she knew this.

Me on the other hand, I was doing my best not to vomit." I'm sorry you said you have 7 floors?" I asked her genuinely curios.

"Oh! Um, yes the seventh floor is where the slaves who have been returned the most go. That's is our conditioning floor. They can be bought but its ill advised. Some of those slaves are due to be put down due to being unsellable." She said sadly as if she had just had a toy taken from her.

"What do you mean by being unsellable" I asked her.

"Well when the slaves are returned to many times that usually means they have displeased the owners too much, some are just disobedient, and some obey to well. It pretty much comes down to them just not being wanted. But right now we only have 1 on that floor."

'Only one?' pain sprang up in my chest. I brought my hand to my chest,' I can stop this from happening.' I gulped and breathed a shaky breathe," thank you for your information. I'd like to start shopping now." I turned away from her and headed towards the elevator.

I knew what floor I was going to. I couldn't bring myself to go 'shopping' in the other floors. I couldn't bear it. I only needed the seventh floor. I can save that soul. I won't let it be snuffed out. I can help someone.

I stopped in front of the elevator and reached a shaky hand towards the button. I pushed it. I jumped as the doors slammed open.

My hands gripped the front of my hoodie. I could feel the sweat on my palms. The tears in my eyes. The [pain in my chest. I hate this.

I stepped ion the warm elevator emitting a false sense of comfort. The red velvet walls looked as if they were made of velvet blood to me. My stomach turned. I bought my hand to my mouth as I felt the bile rise to the back of my throat.

'Hold it together Kagome your almost there. Almost done!' I mentally pepped myself up as I reached for the button marked seven. I pressed the button and my heart stopped. All time held still.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I feel like my heart is gunna burst from my chest. My blood felt cold in my veins. Tears leaked from my eyes. Tears of pain, sorrow and tears of hate.

The door opened. I looked up. I took a step forward. I hate this.


	2. The Slave

I flinched as the doors to the elevator shut indicating to me that it was probably time for my death. Anger filled me. Not fear but pure anger. All I wanted was to be free of this blasted life. No more abuse, no more being used how my masters saw fit. No more pain.

I looked up to my right arm and pulled. I cringed as the sharp points of my chains dug into my wrists causing blood to leak from my wounds. To my left the same. Both my arms held above my head shackled to the wall by my wrists.

I looked towards the door to my cage and watched as a shadow approached it. I dropped my head in defeat. This is it. My death.

Kagome slowly approached the cell door and reached for the file. As her fingers gripped the folder and pulled it from its home she released a baited breathe she didn't remember holding. Her index and thumb held the corner of the folder ready to open it. Her hands were shaking as if the paper could come to life at any moment and devour her. As far as she was concerned it already had.

She breathed in a breath and released it, turned the folder cover to the first page and began to read.

**SLAVE NUMBER: **_**392684**_

**BREED: **_**INU HANYOU**_

**SEX:**_** MALE**_

**AGE: **_**600 YEARS OLD (human years roughly 19)**_

**HAIR COLOR**_**: WHITE**_

**EYE COLOR: **_**GOLD**_

**BODY TYPE: **_**LEAN, FIT**_

**DISTINGUISHING MARKS: **_**TWO DOG EARS ON TOP OF HEAD**_

**KIN:**_** NONE**_

**SLAVE TYPE: **_**HAS BEEN PURCHASED AS PLEASURE, WORK AND USED AS SECURITY DOG**_

**ABILITIES: **_**ACUTE SENSE OF HEARING, AND SMELL. SUPERIOR STRENGTH AND SPEED**_

**PAST OWNERS: **_**AVAILABLE UPON PURCHASE**_

**HISTORY: **_**SLAVE IS KNOWN TO BE RESISTANT AGAINST COMMANDS. HAS TRIED TO KILL PAST OWNERS. UPON CAPTURE SLAVES FAMILY WAS DISPOSED OF. DUE TO THE SLAVES AGGRESSIVE BEHAVIOR THE POWER OF THE CONTROL COLLAR HAS BEEN INCREASED FROM 25% TO 65%. SLAVES TEMPERAMENT SEEMS TO OF STABILIZED DUE TO INCREASE. HOWEVER DUE TO SLAVES NUMBER OF RETURNS AND INCIDENTS IT HAS BEEN DETERMINED TO BE IN BEST INTEREST OF COMPANY TO EUTHANIZE SUBJECT.**_

**EUTHANASIA DATE: **_**JANUARY 23 2038**_

Kagome slammed the folder shut in disgust and panic. Today was January 23rd! she got here just in time. She returned the folder to the holder and approached the peek hole to the cage. Her breath stopped in her chest as she leaned forward and peered in.

Her hands flew to her mouth as a sob tore from her lips. You could see the innocence of the once soft blue eyes held fall away into hard angry tears. She shook as sobs and angry pained tears tore through her.

How could anyone be this cruel! She brought her hands to the door frame and gripped as hard as she could causing her finger tips to hurt.

Pain, anger, disgust, awe, so many emotions swept into her heart causing her sobs to grow at the site that befell her young eyes.

Chained to the wall arms above his head was the most beautiful yet sad creature she had ever seen. In front of her standing on tips of clawed toes stood a young male hanyou. Once white hair now hung in matted red clumps that had glued to his tan toned body. Blood from his shackled wrists had ran down his arms, chest and sides. Some areas dry from the air and other still glistened from the dim light peeking through his cell door.

His head was held low not looking toward her. How she longed to peer into his eyes. Just to make sure he was still breathing. She knew he was due to the rise and fall of his chest but she still needed to see his face. She had to be sure she wasn't too late and had missed her chance to help him. She opened her mouth and tried to form words but a small squeak just escaped causing the ears on top of his head to swivel towards her.

She released a breath. 'Good he's alive!'

She decided to try again. She opened her mouth and this time a small hesitant pained voice broke from her lips," are... Are. Are you ok?"

She gasped as his head jerked up to look towards the cell door and cold empty beautiful golden eyes locked onto hers. He stared at her for a moment then turned his head away.

She was holding her breathe again. Those eyes had frozen her. So cold. His stare was chilling like his soul had left his body leaving an empty shell. "I'm ... I'm sorry. Ill hurry. Just hang on." Kagome tore herself from the wall and smacked her hand on the red button causing a sharp pain to shoot up her arm.

She turned from his cell and bolted towards the elevator, slid top a stop and jammed her finger on the button to go to the lobby. She jumped in the elevator and pushed the main lobby button. This was it. She was on her way to confirm her purchase.

One moment she was a scared terrified little girl and now she found herself steeled and determined to get him out of this place as soon as possible. Home to her house, cleaned, fed and at least as free as she was able to give him. In that moment standing in the velvet blood elevator she came to a conclusion and steeled her resolve to complete it. He will be free. He will live and I will free as many slaves as I can in my life. It's time for this to end. No more.

I jerked my head up as I heard the buzzer to my cell go off indicating someone had chosen to purchase me. Panic filled my body. Not another one! Not another owner! I can't anymore I can't do this! I was so close to being free and now I'm back to slavery.

Who had purchased me this time? A man? A woman? Was I to be used as a sex toy again? To be raped and beaten for fun? Am I to work? Hard labor that would cause my body to break and bones to bend? More beatings by rich white women? Or for a child to poke me and pull my ears? I'm 600 years old! I shouldn't be afraid of children and women!

A growl escaped my throat. My eyes widened in fear as I knew what was coming the collar around my throat sent a shock through my body causing me to jerk my arms and scream. I bit my tongue to stop myself from making noise long enough for the collar to stop. I turned my head towards my wrists and sighed great now I had caused more damage.

My thoughts were interrupted as my cell door flew open and in walked a prep demon. A demon specifically trained to clean and prepare me for my new owner. I had no choice but to comply as the demon walked towards me and unhooked me. I fell to the floor in a pile of blood and matted hair. It's been week's sense I've stood on my own. It was painful and hard but I had to follow through, or the collar would be activated.

I forced my feet and legs to work and stood from the cold hard concrete floor. This was it time to meet my new owner.

The demon in front of me turned and walked from my cell. I took a step forward and let my head drop back down to the floor. My scalp hurt as my matted hair pulled at the roots. I followed my prep er out my cell and down the hall to the wash room where I would be washed, dressed and sent to the lobby to meet the owner.

I stopped in front of the wash room door and waited for it to open. When the door finally opened I was ushered into a cold shower. I watched as the freezing water trickled down my arms and pool at my feet in a red puddle.

I could feel the dried blood begin to flake from my skin and felt a hint of relief at finally being clean after weeks of living in filth and my own defecation. I released a breathe and let myself relax under the water. This was the most peace I would be allowed again. At least until I was returned and bought again.

I tensed as I heard the demon move behind me. My peace was over. The water turned off and I was handed a set of robes I had never seen before. They must be what my new owner must want em to wear. I fingered the material. It was soft! I had never been allowed soft gentle material such as this before! Normally I was fitted into course dull material that reminded me of a burlap sack.

But this was a bright red material that seemed to want to comfort me. I allowed it to. I gripped the clothes to my body and stepped from the shower and walked towards the shoji door to dress myself.

I set the robes down and pulled out the juban. It was soft clean and smelled of sakura blossoms. I felt calm and collected holding the article to my nose and in hailing. I tensed. This was all a facade to fool me into false comfort. The new owner would just tear the robes from my person and beat me for daring to wear them. But I had no choice but to dress in the clothing. I sighed and put the juban on hesitatingly. My claws could easily tear the fabric and the punishment for that could be devastating.

Next I picked up the hakama and slipped them on. I felt the tension leave my tight muscles in my leg's as the fabric caressed them. It was calming and I hated it.

The final article was the haroi. I slipped my arms through he sleeves and was in awe at the weight. It felt as if I was wearing air. Such fabric should of felt as if I had a sack of potatoes on my back. The way this robe m,ade me feel was delightful but at the same time disconcerting. I had never ever been allowed this. I had never felt fear such as this before. Meeting this new owner frightened me. And I hate it.


	3. Something of your own

Quick authors note here. So in Japan the street's don't have names except for main streets. Instead of names they use block numbers. If you are confused just go online and type in' DO STREETS HAVE NAMES IN JAPAN.' THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

Kagome stood in the receiving area of the slave market waiting for her new 'slave' to be prepared.

Being nervous wasn't the right word. Scared? Terrified? Angry? Sad? So many emotions were making their way through her she didn't know which to gasp on to. So, she chose to stand in silence and pic at the sleeves of her hoodie.

"Ma'am we are ready for you now." An older man appeared out from behind a set of double doors smiling at her," you seem nervous dear." He held the door open and waved her over.

"Yes sir I am. I'm not sure how to go about this." Kagome said as she took a hesitant step towards him and the doors.

He let out a laugh and let the doors close behind her. He took her arm and wrapped his around it like you would as if you were escorting someone to a ball. "No need to fret. All we have to do is some basic command tests and set the collar to your voice pattern. Then you are free to go. All your paperwork is in order so it'll take about 10 minutes."

They stepped in front of another door." This is where we will set the tests dear." He released Kagome's arm and turned the handle on the door, "come now, your new slave is all clean and dressed in the clothing you provided."

Kagome stood in front of the door for a second before she took a deep breath and slowly stepped into the room. Her eyes widened at the demon in front of her. He stood still arms chained in his front and a chain attached to the collar around his throat which was attached to the wall behind him.

His hair, which was once brown and crusty from dried blood, was now clean and white again. Though it seemed to still be one giant mat. He wore the robes of The Fire Rat that she had brought with her. The robes looked good on him. They complimented his tanned skin and brilliant gold eyes. Realizing she had been staring she blinked and turned her eyes away from him back to the old man.

"I see you are pleased," he smiled out at her." We didn't worry about its hair. Most owners tend to chop it off anyways."

"It's…its ok I can deal with the mess later." Kagome said trying to sound as if she didn't really care. When internally she had bristled at the lack of care he had received. "Can we continue please?" She asked. The sooner they got out of there the better.

"Very well. Now if you would please stand in front of it." He waved to a round circle in front of the demon.

Kagome looked at the spot and back at the demon. It was rather close to him. Not more than maybe 3 feet away. He could easily reach out and snap her neck.

"Oh don't worry! He can't harm you, he is still chained after all. He won't be able to reach you. Besides if he tries to threaten you his collar will activate."

Deciding she was safe from harm Kagome stepped forward in the circle. As she did this she looked at the man chained in front of her and was surprised to find not anger but fear in his eyes. She gasped and had to resist the urge to cry for him.

"Now I need you to say exactly what I tell you. You must make direct eye contact with it and use your right hand and place thumb on the light on the front of the collar and place your index and middle finger on the two lights on the side of the collar please." The man moved from next to her to behind a stand which contained a computer.

Kagome looked at the man with crinkled eye brows," what is the purpose of this?" she asked him. The more information she knew the more she could help her new golden eyed charge.

"Oh! Well the words I say you must repeat. Those words will create the bond needed to be sure the slave will bend to your will. The lights take in your heart beat and dna and forms a code that makes it so you and only your immediate blood relatives can control and punish it." He stated as he began typing on the computer. "Ok go ahead and touch the collar. The exact way I told you. You will feel some discomfort. Whatever you do not remove your hand until I tell you." He emphasized on the last part causing another question for her.

"And what if I happen to mess up the finger placing and remove my hand?" she asked him in a snarky tone. She was beginning to lose her patience with the overly happy man.

"Oh well we don't want that. You could kill it. Wrong finger placing can sometimes cause a malfunction and electrocute the slave to death. I've seen it before. The smell takes forever to clean out of this room. So please be sure not to mess up." He laughed out in an exasperated tone. Like the smell was the worst part. Not the death.

Kagome glared at the man and turned her attention back to the man in front of her.

She reached out and gently placed her right hand where it was supposed to be. Goose bumps rose on her flesh as his white hair brushed her arm. Though the mats were severe, the softness was still there and it startled her. She looked back up into his eyes and saw the fear was there. Along with a new emotion, confusion. She tilted her head slightly, like a dog would if it was confused by something. Why is he confused?

"Now miss. Higurashi, repeat after me;' I, Kagome Higurashi, am in sound mind and body. I am to take ownership of slave number 392684. The slave shall live with me at block 24 house 7. I will feed and clothe the slave as to make sure it does not expire. At the time I decide to get rid of slave 392684 I will properly sell it to the nearest marketplace. I will not command slave 392684 to kill any human being at any time within my ownership. Slave 392684 you will obey my every command without hesitation or question.' Now please repeat what I said verbatim." The old man ended his speech and looked to Kagome expectably.

Kagome swallowed her words and spoke exactly what she was told,' I, Kagome Higurashi, am in sound mind and body. I am to take ownership of slave number 392684. '" a slight shock went through Kagomes' fingers causing her to flinch and break eye contact momentarily. She opened her eyes when the sensation faded and began speaking again, "The slave shall live with me at block 24 house 7. I will feed and clothe the slave as to make sure it does not expire. At the time I decide to get rid of slave 392684 I will properly sell it to the nearest marketplace. I will not command slave 392684 to kill any human being at any time within my ownership. Slave 392684 you will obey my every command without hesitation or question.'" Kagome finished her words and breathed out a shaky breath.

"Now you may remove your hand and speak your control word. It may be two or three words long but no more."

Kagome glanced at the man," what will happen?" she asked hesitantly.

"The collar will activate and shock it. The shock normally lasts about a minute and a half. Any longer and it would die. So go ahead and speak. Oh and don't touch it or you will be shocked too."

Kagome removed her hand from his collar and looked back into the demons eyes. She tried to convey to him just how sorry she was. Tears filled her eyes and the fear and new anger that filled the golden intense gaze in front of her.

Knowing he had sensitive hearing she spoke low enough no one who hear her, "forgive me." She breathed in a deep breath and said the words, "sit boy."

Immediately Kagome jumped back as the demons back arched and he pulled forward against the chain connected to his collar. His heads snapped back with such force she thought his neck would snap. The sight was heartbreaking. His mouth popped open showing the pointed fangs and a high pitched anguished whine escaped from his throat. His eyes squeezed shut. His arms came up and clawed at the collar. Sharp claws dug into the skin on his neck as he fought to rip off the offending hunk of metal. What seemed like an eternity came to an end as he fell to his knees in a pile of shaking limbs and red fabric.

Kagome felt the tears beginning to pool in her eyes. She knew she had paled and her heart had snapped into even more pieces than before. She did this. She caused this pain.

Kagome jumped and spun around as she heard a clap," wonderful! Now we just need you to give it some basic commands and then we are all done!"

Kagome let out a shaky breath. How she hated this the poor man didn't even have a chance to recover yet." Very well... um... bow."

The demon flung his self forward and bowed at her feet making her stomach flip.

"Very good one more and we are all done." The old man told her.

"kneel." Kagome gave the final word. Oh how she hated this.

"Good! He is now yours to do with as you please. Now we will have your car waiting for you outside. We will gather up your slave and bring it to you in a moment." The old man smiled a victorious smile.

Bile rose up from Kagome's stomach at his behavior. She forced herself to swallow it down, "thank you sir. Have a nice day." She glanced back at the demon who was now struggling to get off thefloor. His eyes made contact with hers and she gasped at the pure look of murderous rage in them.

Gone was the fear and confusion. Now the only thing left was rage. Kagome gulped as she exited. What had she gotten herself into?

Kagome made it outside and looked around for her mother. Of course she didn't wait for her. Guess they were walking home.

Kagome sat down on a bench outside the building and mentally decided this was a good thing. If she could keep him far from her family he would be safe. Now he didn't have to be immediately inspected by her selfish mother and foul sister. Her grandfather wasn't exactly cruel just didn't like demons so he just treated them with distain. Her brother liked to torture them; pulling ears, tails, throwing things at them. The acts of a spoiled child. Now her sister. Her sister frightened her. She was cruel, selfish, and liked to use the demons as pleasure. No matter the age. Then they were punished for touching her. She was disgusting and hoped he would never meet her.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as the market door open and out walked the old man and the demon.

"Ok all set dear," he looked around puzzled. "no car?"

She cleared her throat," um no I decided to send my car home and walk. I do enjoy the winter." She smiled out at him. Even though it was 20 degrees outside and snowing.

"Well, um ok then. Have an ice day dear." He bowed to her and she bowed back with a smile.

Once she heard the doors shut she looked towards her new demon and swallowed," Um ..Hi"

He lifted an eyebrow at her awkward introduction. He sighed and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry but, my mother left me here so we have to walk home. It's gunna be about a two hour walk." Kagome spoke to him as if talking to any other person causing him to crinkle his eye brows at her. "Come on." She waved him on to follow her and began walking.

They had been walking in silence for about 20 minutes now when the woman who was now his master suddenly stopped and turned to her right heading into a secluded park. Confused by this the demon followed her. It's not like he had a choice though.

'Where are we going? What is she doing?' at that last thought fear suddenly took hold of the anger he was feeling. He began looking around him in hopes of finding anyone to distract her from what she was probably going to force him to do. 'No more. Please no more.' He wanted to plead with her to beat him do anything just not that. Seclusion to a slave meant sex, or rape, after so many years of being used for that he couldn't do it anymore. Panic set in and his breathing became ragged. He had no way out. Someone please just kill him!

His panic came to an abrupt end and quickly turned into confusion again. Tears. He smelt tears. He looked towards his master just in time to see her fall to her knees and begin wailing into her hands. He froze about 4 feet behind her unable to move. Her body was wracked with sobs and gasps for air as she cried harder into her hands. "rry" his ears perked up and he strained to listen between sobs. She had spoken but he didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry! Oh god! I'm sorry!" she wailed louder her tears coming out more forceful. She turned her body towards me and cried more," forgive me, please. I'm sorry!" she begged as she clutched her abdomen and leaned forward until her forehead touched the ground.

He just stood there. Not sure how to react. No one had done this before. Asked for his forgiveness. For what? Why was she crying? Sobbing like a child who dropped its ice-cream?

His mouth hung slightly open and his head was tilted to the sides, the two white ears on the top of his head were flat against his skull. How he hated crying. Tears always made his chest hurt. Confused by her actions he decided to take a chance, something he never chose to do.

He walked closer to her slowly and crouched down in front of her. He rested his hand on his knees to afraid to touch her. And snapped his fingers at her to get her attention.

Her head snapped up and she jumped slightly at his closeness. Suddenly she began crying harder if that was even possible," please, I am so sorry. I...I...I dint want. To hurt you!" she half sobbed and yelled at him. She squeezed her eyes shut as hiccups made their way from her throat.

Shock. That's what filled him now. She was sorry for hurting him? What kind of master did he get? Confusion didn't quiet cover what he was feeling right now. So many different emotions were circling him, it was dizzying.

She broke eye contact with him and grabbed his pant leg and bowed her head. "Please forgive me." She begged him as she pulled the hem of his hakama to her face.

She's begging me! She's bowing! He couldn't take this anymore she had to stop before she called attention to them. A human bowing to her slave was just asking for punishment and he had enough of that for one day.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he reached his hand out to touch her only to snap it back to his person. Can he touch her? Is this a game? Will she scream in fear? So many questions plagued him. But she still continued to cry, and was so very loud.

Finally he made the choice and held his breathe as he laid his hand on her head and stroked the soft ebony locks in as comforting of a manner he could muster.

Her sobbing stopped and she looked up at him with red and a tear streaked face. He looked at her and tilted his head to the left and stood. He extended his hand towards her hoping she would get the message to take it. She did.

Kagome extended her hand ever so slowly and touched his clawed hand hesitantly. He grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. Slowly as if a sudden movement would cause her to jumps like a startled deer, he brought his free hand to her face and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away a fresh tear.

He looked at his thumb and brought the tear close to his face where he stared at it a moment then back at her. He tried to convey to her to stop and not cry anymore. Wishing he could speak. Things would be so much easier if he could. Then he could tell her he wasn't angry anymore and that it was ok.

Never before had he wanted to be so gentle with a master. But for some reason her crying pained him.

Kagome blinked, and sniffled," I think I understand. You don't like tears do you?" still locked in his gaze she waited for some type of answer.

He blinked. She figured it out? He nodded his head yes to her and used the sleeve of his haori to wipe away any traces of her tears. Still confused by her actions he tilted his head to the side again hoping to convey his confusion to her.

Kagome smiled at his tilt, 'he looks like a confused puppy!' at her thought she froze.

"Are you confused as to why I was crying?" she asked in an awed tone.

Raising both eye brows he shook his head yes.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes again," no one has ever cried for you. I'm so sorry." She sniffled as tears began to fall down her cheek again.

Panic set in on the demon again. He shook his head no quickly and grabbed Kagome's face with both hands quickly wiping the tears away. His eyes widened at his actions, 'FUCK!' he immediately jumped away from her and bowed his head, he pushed his limits he knew it he just fucked up royally.

He stood tense as he waited for the angry words of punishment to ripped from her lips.

He tensed as he felt a soft pair of hands on his cheeks lifting his face up. He looked up and his eyes connected with deep cerulean blue eyes. " Don't bow your head to me. And don't be afraid of me." She sniffled as a small smile came to her face," I will never use that command on you again, I will never punish you. And never be afraid to be who you are."

He searched her eyes frantically and smelled her scent in the air looking for any signs of trickery and deceit. He found none. Could this woman be telling the truth? Had he actually been this lucky? He didn't want to get his hopes up but he was afraid it was too late.

He brought his hands up and removed hers from his face, but he didn't let go of her hands. He held them as if to test the truth of her words. He decided to test it farther. If he was going to die by shock collar so be it but he had to be sure. He released one of her hands and brought his free one to her face and cupped her cheek. His thumb caressed lazy circles over the flesh.

When she didn't react he pushed further and took his clawed finger and traced her nose forehead and chin. No movement. No scent of anger or disgust, no fear. Finally his hand came to rest in her hair. He stroked her scalp gently and was in awe as she closed he eyes and sighed in content.

Suddenly, they jumped apart as a squirrel ran down a tree next to the causing Kagome to squeak and the demon to look at his hands as if they had betrayed him.

Kagome cleared her throat. "um ya. Uh we should get going. Come on..." she stopped talking and looked at him like a fish.

He squinted at her confused…again.

"I just realized! I don't know your name! I can't keep calling you demon. Its rude!" she finished her sentence with her hands on her hips.

He huffed at her and rolled his shoulders.

I know you have to have a name. I'm not calling you demon or by the number they gave you!" she stomped her foot in frustration.

Oh great she stomps like a child. What kind of master did I get?!

"Let's see how can we do this where you won't get hurt?" she paced around in front of him with her hand on her chin thinking, "oh! I Know!" she stopped suddenly in front of him and jumped towards him. The action causing him to flinch away from her like she was going to strike him.

He face faltered, "Sorry, I forgot for a moment. Um… ok no quick movements until you are more relaxed. I promise." She smiled out at him.

He looked at her slightly embarrassment his reaction. He felt so pathetic being afraid of her after what just happened between them. Shaking himself out of his embarrassed stupor he looked at her and waited for her solution.

"Ok, so have you ever heard of the game charades?" she asked him.

He shook his head yes. He had seen children play the game before. He wasn't a complete idiot.

"Ok so you try to tell me what your name is without talking and I'll try to guess it." She smiled at him and wiggled around in excitement. "oh this is gunna be fun1" she squealed.

He rolled his eyes at her excitement. God this was going to be humiliating. He watched as she wiggled around and internally smirked. Yup, she just like a child.

"Ok go ahead and start." she stopped wiggling and stop still in front of him.

He sighed and pointed to his ears.

"Ear"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head no. he looked around and picked up a stick. And tossed it. Then pointed to the stick.

"Ear throw?"

Again, a head shake. This time he walked over to the stick picked it up and turned towards her. And tossed it behind her.

She looked at him and pinched her lips together and put her hand on her hip. "I'm not sure on this one."

He rolled his eyes walked to her grabbed her hand and walked to the stick let go and pointed to it.

She picked it up and looked at him, "catch?"

God she sucks at this! He took the stick and threw it again and pointed to her then the stick.

She looked at him and then a light went off. She jogged over to the stick and picked it up," ok, fetch?"

He slapped his hands and gave her a thumbs up.

" Ok well I'm not sure how fetch has anything to do with you name. Wait you're a inu yokai right?" she asked him as if she was putting things together.

He shook his head yes and pointed to his ears again, lifted an eye brow and gestured to himself. This time his whole body.

"Ok so your name is Inu?"She asked him hesitantly.

He took his hand and made a movement as if he was slicing the air in half.

"Ah! So that's half your name!" she exclaimed very excitedly. While clapping her hands together.

Again, he shook his head yes. Then made a stabbing motion to his abdomen and acted as if he was dead by rolling his head back and closing his eyes.

"Um? Dead?"

He shook his head yes and then made fluttering motions with his hands as if he was flying.

"Ok? Um dead flying?"

Eye roll

"Dead wings?"

Ok well kinda got it on that one. He took his hand and shook it back and forth.

"ok something close to wings. um.. bird?"

'No' another eye roll.

"Angel?" so close lady! This time he held his finger up at her and waved his hands at her as if telling her to come closer.

"Ok I'm assuming angel is closer. Um is it another word for angel maybe?" she asked him hoping she was close.

He shook his head yes and taped his foot waiting for her next guess.

"yasha?"

His eyes widen at the word and he brought his clasped his hands together in front of him and lifted a brow at her.

"First word inu? Second yasha? InuYasha?" she questioned him.

His eyes widen at the use of his name. it had been over 200 years sense someone used his given name. He felt his knees weaken and buckle beneath him.

Kagome gasped and ran over to him as he fell to the ground." That's your name isn't it? Inuyasha." He looked up at her with such raw emotion she gasped as tears formed in her eyes. She smiled at him. "It's yours. You have something of your own again." She smiled happily at him.

'Something of my own? I have something of mine again.' He looked at her and shook his head in an excited fashion. 'My name I have my name again.'

Kagome smiled at him and held her hand out," hello Inuyasha. I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at her hand took it and shook it.

'Maybe I won't hate this as much' he thought to himself.


End file.
